My Fault
by Raven the Joker
Summary: Roy and Ed are arguing? Whose fault was that?


Raven AKA the Devilish Child: A-HEM! Well, this fic is dedicated to mah deer (not dear) friend, Sakatsuki, or Bakasuki, whatever you like. ::Flings cakes at Saka:: Because of you, now yaoi is like a drug to me. ::Points:: you're a demon in disguise! Anywho, I hope you'll review the fic, otherwise I'll fly back to Czech and turn you into a dish of sliced raw fish. ::Growls::

And this fic does not contain yaoi. Plain gag, I think.

Now… On to the show!

Ren: Aren't you forgetting something?

Raven: What?

Ren: The disclaimer.

Raven: Oh yeah. I do not own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa-sama does. The plot is kinda based on a joke… That I found on a newspaper. And…. ::Looks at Ren::

Ren: What the hell are you looking at?

Raven: This utter sexy young lad next to me isn't mine neither.

Yoh::Pops out of nowhere:: Renny is MINE!!

Ren: Argh! Later, Raven. ::Runs off::

Yoh: You can't run away from me!

Raven: Anyway, they're from Shaman King if you didn't know.

Enjoy!

---

"Colonel bastard, it's your fault!"

"You started it, your fault."

"WHADDYA SAY?! You ungrateful bastard, useless in rain!"

"SHRIMP!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WAS SO SMALL THAT EVEN IF YOU SQUINT YOU CAN'T SEE IT CLEARLY?!!"

"YOU."

"DROP DEAD."

While Roy and Ed were having a 'conversation', Al walked in the room, sensing the killing aura from his brother, he asked the 2nd Lieutenant Havoc.

"How come they're fighting?"

The smoker sighed, lighting the cancer stick in his mouth, he said. "Well, you seem the Colonel somehow managed to piss off boss. And while they were 'wrestling', 1st Lieutenant's favorite vase has fallen down and broke into many pieces. Now you see it…"

Al's eyes widened. "Wait… If it was Miss Riza's vase... The we should move out ASAP!!"

Havoc held up a box. "That's why I was the only one left. Let's go, Al, Riza's gonna be back soon."

"But… What about Colonel Mustang and brother…?" Al asked.

"No one can calm down those 'benevolent' alchemists now." Havoc grabbed the armor's wrist and tugged it. "Let just go."

Al looked at his brother then nodded, following the smoker to avoid the sharp shooter's rage later.

Whilst people were leaving, the Flame Alchemist and Full Metal Alchemist were having are glaring contest, the electricity between their eyes increased by 10 thousand volt.

"Hmph!" They turned away sharply, both felt tired, angry and exasperated.

'_Stupid bastard! If he didn't piss me off then the vase wouldn't be broken! If he wasn't so irritating the vase wouln't be ----!' Ed sighed. 'Well, maybe it's not completely his fault, I've got some responsibility, too. I should ----'_

'_Brainless midget! How dare he called me 'useless in rain'?! I could always use a gun… if my gloves soaked. Besides, if his temper wasn't so short as his height, the vase wouldn't be broken. Stupid pipsqueak, dwarf, shrimp…' Roy growled in frustration. 'Hm, perharps I shouldn't blame him too much, I held some responsibility. I could just ----'_

"I'm sorry."

Wide eyes staring at each other, mouths gaping like fish.

"Pa-pardon me?" Was all Ed managed to say.

The Colonel scratched his head. "Well, I-I apologize, I shouldn't have teased you too much so that you broke the vase." He smirked. "My fault, guess I'll get Riza's 'special treatment'."

All Ed could do was gawking at Roy. Did he hear wrong or the Colonel was apolozing him?

"Nah, my fault, I shouldn't get so upset with your stupid ramblings and lost my cool." He grinned. "So, it was my fault after all."

"No, my fault."

"Mine."

"My fault."

"I said mine."

"Not yours, mine."

"Wanna fight?"

"Bring it on!"

Suddenly the door opened in a creak. Both alchemists turned their attention to the door and they gasped at what they saw. The First Lieutenant has returned!

"Good morning, Colonel and Edward. How do you ----" She paused as she saw the remains of the vase. She kneeled down and picked one of the pieces.

"What… is this?" Then she looked at the alchemist with eyes that could kill. Roy and Ed were hugging each other, trembling in fear.

"F-F-First Lieut…" They stuttered.

"Enough said."

Several gun shots could be heard for miles.

-Fin-

Raven: Yahoo! Finished::Shoots Bazooka::

Ren: Gaah!!

Yoh: Gotcha::Strangled Ren to the ground::

Ren: Don't just stand there and stare, you imbecile! Do something!!

Raven: Uh… okay. Yoh! Anna's coming!

Yoh: Oh shit::Runs off::

Ren: …Gee thanks. ::Leans up:: Yoh is just plain scary.

Raven: We all know how much you guys love each other::Pokes::

Ren: … I'll kill you. ::Takes out Kwan Dao::

Raven::Sweats profusely:: W-Wait! I still have works to do ---- ::Dies::

Ren: Hm… I feel good all of a sudden. ::Looks at the bloody pulp:: Next fic coming up: Indirect, a Shaman King fic… WAIT IS THAT A YOHREN?!


End file.
